Der letzte Stand
by yoho
Summary: „Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Hermine.  Harry lachte laut auf.  „Wir sind tot!“, sagte er und grinste dabei bis über beide Ohren.  Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um ihn zu verstehen. „Stimmt“, kicherte sie. „Wir sind so was von tot.“


Title: Der letzte Stand

Author: Yoho

Rating: M

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: „Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermine. - Harry lachte laut auf. - „Wir sind tot!", sagte er und grinste dabei bis über beide Ohren. - Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um ihn zu verstehen. „Stimmt", kicherte sie. „Wir sind so was von tot."

Authors Note: Der Tod in einem Krieg ist nie heroisch, sondern einfach nur ‚Scheiße'. Und deshalb gefallen mir die allermeisten Endkampf-Szenarien, die ich bisher in Fanfictions gelesen habe, nicht besonders. Da gibt es zu viel Heldentum und viel zu wenig Blut, Dreck und Schmerz. Also habe ich mir eine eigene Variante überlegt.

Das Beta-Lesen hat wie immer miffi übernommen. - Danke!

Disclaimer: Der Plot gehört mir. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Voldemort gehören Frau Rowling. Und das Buch, an das sich Hermine erinnerte, hat Liselotte Welskopf-Henrich geschrieben. Es heißt ‚Über den Missouri'.

**Der letzte Stand**

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" Harry fluchte. „Wir kommen hier nicht weg. Ich kann nicht disapparieren. Die haben irgendetwas gedreht, dass man von hier nicht disapparieren kann!"

„Bei mir klappt's auch nicht", sagte Hermine resigniert.

Ron brauchten sie nicht zu fragen. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er immer noch im Schlamm hinter einem der Baumstämme lag, die sie als Deckung auf die kahle Hügelkuppe gezaubert hatten, bestätigte, dass er auch keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Hermine.

„Jetzt warten wir, bis sie den Hügel stürmen und nehmen so viele von ihnen mit, wie wir können. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das hier überleben", stellte Harry nüchtern fest.

„Nein!", kam es von Hermine. Sie war blass und sie hatte unübersehbar Angst. Aber ihr Nein klang sehr bestimmt.

„Wie, nein?", meldete sich Ron. „Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Noch nicht. Aber ich sitz' doch hier nicht rum und warte darauf, dass die uns umbringen!"

Hermine legte sich mit einem trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck hinter einem der Baumstämme auf den Rücken und starrte in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel.

Bestimmt zehn Minuten lang herrschte völlige Stille. Nur der Regen prasselte monoton auf den zerstampften Boden und auf die Leichen der Todesser, die ihren Versuch, die Graskuppe in den Highlands zu erstürmen, mit dem Leben bezahlt hatten.

Dann entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge. „Ich hab' da mal ein Buch gelesen…"

„Das soll schon öfters vorgekommen sein", bemerkte Ron sarkastisch.

Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ich war neun oder zehn Jahre alt und es war ein Indianerbuch. Und der Held war in einer ähnlichen Lage wie wir hier. Er ist entkommen…"

Harry sah sie ungläubig an: „Du hast Indianerbücher gelesen?"

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht. Ich war auch mal ein Kind. – Was meinst du Harry, wie viel Zeit haben wir noch, bis sie stürmen?"

„Bevor es dunkel ist, werden die nicht kommen. So lange wir Licht haben, können wir jeden töten, der den Hügel hoch kommt. Nein, die werden schön warten, bis es dunkel ist."

„Gut!", sagte Hermine. „Das heißt aber trotzdem, dass wir uns beeilen müssen. Wir haben einiges zu tun. Ron, du bist der Stärkste von uns. Du musst drei Leichen hierher ziehen. Eine Frau und zwei Männer, die ungefähr unsere Größe haben. Wenn die Haarfarbe passt, wäre es noch besser. Ist aber nicht unbedingt nötig. Harry und ich geben dir Deckung!"

Während Harry und Hermine wahllos Flüche den Hügel hinunter abfeuerten, robbte Ron auf den Bauch zwischen die Todesser-Leichen, deren erste etwa zehn Meter von den Baumstämmen entfernt lagen.

Er suchte nacheinander einen schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann aus, dann einen mit dunkelbraunem Haar und schließlich eine braunhaarige Hexe, die schon recht weit unten lag.

Da die Abenddämmerung bereits eingesetzt hatte und der Regen die Sicht erschwerte, bemerkte niemand, was da vor sich ging.

Ron lag schließlich schwer atmend zwischen den drei toten Körpern auf der Hügelkuppe.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte er Hermine.

„Wir passen auf, dass niemand kommt. Du ziehst den Mann mit den braunen Haaren aus."

Ron begann mit spitzen Fingern die Leiche des Braunhaarigen zu entkleiden, der mit glasigen Augen in den Regen starrte.

„Mein Gott!", stöhnte er. „Die haben tatsächlich Unterwäsche mit Totenkopf und Schlange an."

„Zieh sie ihm auch aus", befahl Hermine.

Als die Leiche nackt war, blickte er Hermine fragend an.

„Und jetzt tauscht ihr die Klamotten. Aber alle. Ich denke, dass ein Todesser in karierten Unterhosen auffällt."

„Was soll das bringen?", fragte Ron, während er sich keuchend im Liegen auszog, um den Angreifern von unten kein Ziel zu bieten. „Wir gehen doch nie als Todesser durch. So blöd können die doch nicht sein."

„Vertrau' mir einfach", sagte Hermine.

Als nächster tauschte Harry seine Kleider mit der schwarzhaarigen Leiche und schließlich Hermine ihre mit der toten Hexe.

Harry sah zu, wie sich Hermine die ungewohnte Kluft anzog. Die Hose war ihr bestimmt zwei Nummern zu groß und rutschte, als sie sich aufrichtete. Hermine fluchte und kramte schließlich eine Schere aus ihrer Umhängetasche, die hinter einem der Baumstämme lag. Sie schnitt damit den Trageriemen der Tasche ab, fädelte ihn durch die Gürtelschlaufen der Todesser-Hose und band den Riemen vorne zu.

„Die sehen uns vom Gesicht her doch gar nicht ähnlich", sagte Harry, während er die drei Toten betrachtete.

Hermine ließ die Schere schnippen: „Dann werden wir das ändern!"

Nachdem sie die sehr langen Haare der toten Hexe gekürzt und die des Schwarzhaarigen kräftig zerzaust hatte, sah sie Harry und Ron an. „Tut mir Leid, das muss jetzt sein!"

Dann zerschnitt sie die Gesichter der Leichen mit dem Scherenblatt. Anschließend schlug sie mit einem Stein auf Nasen und Münder ein und beschmierte ihr Zerstörungswerk schließlich noch mit Lehm.

Ron hatte weg gesehen und Harry wirkte erschrocken.

Hermine sah Harry an: „Sie sind tot. Es macht ihnen nichts mehr. Und ich will leben. Du nicht?"

„Doch, ich will auch leben", sagte Harry.

„Gut, dann komm' her und schneid mir die Haare ab!"

Während Hermines Haare in den Schlamm fielen, erinnerte sich Harry daran, wie gerne er sich nachts mit dem Gesicht in ihrem Haarschopf vergrub. _Egal_, dachte er, _wächst ja wieder nach._

Danach bekamen Ron und Harry eine Kurzhaarfrisur verpasst. Zum Schluss beschmierten sie sich ihre Gesichter gegenseitig mit einer Mischung aus Schlamm und Blut.

„Ron, hilfst du mir die Leichen so hinzulegen, als wären wir im Kampf gestorben."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich kann das nicht. Harry, bitte…"

Während Ron in allen Richtungen Flüche den Hügel hinunterschickte, legten Hermine und Harry die tote Frau außerhalb der Baumstämme mit dem Gesicht im Schlamm ab.

Die Leiche mit Rons Kleidung kam bäuchlings über einen der Baumstämme und _Harrys Leiche_ drapierten sie auf dem Rücken liegend in der Mitte des Hügels.

Sie hatten ihre eigenen Zauberstäbe _ihren toten Körpern_ in die Hände gedrückt und die Zauberstäbe der Todesser an sich genommen. Damit waren sie zwar nicht so gut wie sonst, aber für ein paar Stupors würde es allemal reichen.

„Und du meinst die fallen darauf rein?" Aus Rons Stimme klang nach wie vor Zweifel.

Hermine lachte heiser. „Erstens, ich weiß keine andere Lösung. Und zweitens ist es gleich dunkel. Die werden sich an der Kleidung und den Zauberstäben orientieren. Sonst ist sowieso nichts mehr zu erkennen. Wenn sie angreifen, verteidigen wir uns noch ein bisschen und robben dabei zwischen die anderen Toten, die den Hügel herunter liegen. Wir müssen aber sehen, dass wir zusammen bleiben, falls einer von uns erkannt wird. Legt euch auf die Seite oder auf den Bauch, damit sie die Gesichter nicht sehen können!"

Die drei blickten sich lange an und Hermine zog Harry und Ron schließlich in eine so kräftige Umarmung, dass ihre Stimme nur noch gedämpft zu hören war, weil ihr Kopf gegen Harrys Brust gepresst wurde. „Wir werden das überleben", sagte sie. „Ich will hier nicht sterben!"

„Wir werden nicht sterben", sagte Harry und man hörte ihm an, dass er kurz davor war loszuheulen. „Ach verdammt, ich mag keine Abschiedsszenen! Allein deswegen müssen wir das hier überleben."

Der Angriff von Voldemorts Truppe begann eine Viertelstunde, nachdem es dunkel geworden war. Sie hörten deutlich das Trappeln von Füßen, die den Hügel hinauf liefen.

Die drei schossen wahllos Flüche auf ihre Angreifer ab. Mit den fremden Zauberstäben waren die zwar nicht besonders wirksam, aber das war egal.

Hermine schickte Ron als Ersten zwischen die toten Körper auf dem Hang. Harry folgte ihm und Hermine gab schließlich als Letzte den Widerstand auf und legte sich zwischen die gefallenen Todesser in das nasse Gras.

Sie hörten Füße über sich hinwegtrampeln und schließlich wurde es ruhig. Jemand sagte: „Lumos."

Dann eine andere Stimme: „Sie sind tot. Alle drei."

Eine dritte Stimme: „Die hat's aber erwischt. Die sehen ja zum Fürchten aus!"

„Egal, Hauptsache tot. Lass' uns die Leichen und ihre Zauberstäbe mitnehmen. Wir disapparieren ins Hauptquartier!"

„Was ist mit Voldemort?"

„Wen interessiert noch Voldemort! Es ist tot. Malfoy hat gesagt, wir sollen ihn hier lassen. Wenn der Orden ihn findet, denken sie es ist alles vorbei. Sie müssen ja nicht wissen, dass wir weitermachen."

„O.K., dann alle auf drei!"

Hermine, Harry und Ron hörten die Plop-Geräusche der disapparierenden Todesser. Sie lauschten, ob da noch irgendjemand war. Aber außer dem Prasseln des Regens war nichts mehr zu hören.

Nach einer Viertelstunde flüsterte Hermine schließlich: „Bleibt liegen! Ich seh' nach, ob die Luft rein ist."

Aber als sie sich unter dem toten Mann herauswand, den sie auf sich gelegt hatte, stemmten sich auch Harry und Ron auf die Beine und zusammen gingen sie auf die Hügelkuppe. _Ihre Leichen_ waren verschwunden. Der Hügel war verlassen.

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf einen der Baumstämme und starrten auf den zertrampelten Boden. Harry merkte plötzlich, wie müde er war. Er fror in den durchweichten Todesser-Kleidern und er sah, dass es Hermine und Ron nicht anders ging.

Er legte schließlich den linken Arm um Rons Schulter und schlang seinen rechten Arm um Hermines Taille.

„Voldemort ist tot!", sagte er schließlich. „Wir haben es geschafft."

„Malfoy will weitermachen", wandte Ron ein und versuchte etwas von dem Regen aufzufangen, um sich den Schlamm aus dem Gesicht zu waschen.

„Scheiß auf Malfoy!", sagte Harry. „Der kann doch Voldemort nicht das Wasser reichen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermine.

Harry lachte plötzlich laut auf und Hermine wunderte sich, was es hier zwischen den ganzen Leichen zu lachen gab.

„Wir sind tot!", sagte er und grinste dabei bis über beide Ohren.

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um ihn zu verstehen. Dann lachte auch sie laut auf.

„Stimmt", kicherte sie jetzt. „Wir sind so was von tot."

Dann schüttelten sich die beiden vor Lachen, während Ron sie verständnislos ansah.


End file.
